Inside of me
by DarkKingM
Summary: What would have happened if Mushra, Saago and Kutal had transformed not into the Protector Mushrambo, but into the Dark King himself... Who still wants to kill Yakumo and will stop at nothing to do so. What Mushra will do to save her? Just read))
1. Chapter 1 The beginning

**Exchange! Sorry but I've read my first chap... It was bad and I re-writed that... Hope It became better... Well as in all time, help:**

_"Thoughts"_

-Normal speaking

**Chapter 1**

The Bad dream or the terrible truth?

Night. Dark cold night. The north came from shades of high trees which surrounding him. The teenager boy in orange armour looked at the full blood-red moon. _"It's strange." _thought small enterran. _"The moon is white. Why is it red?" _

-Mushra! -called someone with familiar female voice. Young purple-haired enterran having heard this shout turned back towards a girl that was as an angel for him.

-Yakumo! -called guy seeing the girl with long brown hair running in the forest. She has been frightened by someone in long black cape. The tall stranger pursued her without giving a chance of rescue to his victim. Human ran so fast as she could. Trying to hide behind trees Yakumo took a deep breath after long run. She was in a trap of malicious enterran. He could catch her at any time. The girl having heard dark laughter lifted her head and seen him over herself on branches. Having smiled stranger jumped off down. Mushra with fear and anger observed as his girl friend shouted in pain when sword of enterran broke off her body on pieces. With horror guy understood that cannot move. His body was been completely paralysed. He could watch and listen her last shouts only. _"Why?" _thought enterran trying to take a step. _"Why I cannot move? Why I can not rescue her?" _

-Because it's my world. -answered strange deep voice. The echo of these words pierced helpless Mushra's body having forced him to shudder.

-Who are you? -said enterran looking at darkness round him. Shades appeared from everywhere absorbing wood, the moon and trees. The dying girl too disappeared without having left anything. Everywhere there was only this darkness.

-You'll find out, Mushra. -answered the dark silhouette leaving from shades. It was that stranger that killed Yakumo. Creases of his capes was covered by blood.

-YOU ARE MONSTER! -cried small enterran with anger in his heart. -Why did you kill her?

The figure only smiled and said nothing. If only he could move, Mushra then would kill him for that. Yakumo was all for him. His angel, his hope. But body still did not answer to his orders. It was traped in cold and did not move. And not important hom many times he tried.

-You've saw only small part of my plans for this girl. -said the stranger with spiteful look. -But that is not that I wished to tell you.

Mushra begun to creak teeth frowning. _"What he wants from me?" _

-Just remember our meeting, Mushra. -asked enterran in black cape. -Because I'll be back soon and I'll take away that thing that belongs to me.

_"I'll be back? The thing that belongs to him?"_ thought guy being in misunderstanding. _"What is he talking about?"_

Mushra had no time to finish his thoughts as strong mental blow thrown him out from the darkness. That he heard the last there was a deep dark laughter.

With shout Mushra woken up without having fallen from his hoverboard.

-Mushra! -called Yakumo nervously. -Are you all right?

-Yeah. -told Saago approaching her. -You shouted.

-I'm fine. -answered the boy trying to look normal. To tell the truth his mind was completely destroyed. Who was that stranger? What did he mean? Questions that have no answers killed small enterran.

-Are you assured? -asked big thick cat behind his back. Kittens lying on his shoulders looked at friends with great interest.

-Absolutely! -smiled Mushra from ear to ear. -Just hungry. He laughed rubbing his nape. Yakumo still looked at him mistrustfully. She was worried for the best friend. In the last time he became such strange. Always smiling now he was very serious. Since then they have found a human doll in the river. Mushra could not understand for what it's necessary. It irritated him a little. But it's not a reason to be such serious what he was only two or three hours back.

After such rough lifting Mushra with friends arrived to jungle. They as amicable command went on coast. They knew that if they wish to find people they must go on a current of the river. Yakumo took kittens to herself on knees and along with them went the first flying over a surface of water. Saago on pink scooter followed her. Kutal in his "fishcar" went on coastal greens. Travellers laughed and talked about their travelling. Estee joked about her favourite uncle. Ray and Sen looked at trees around. Only Mushra flied silently and having hung a head. He smiled when somebody asked him but inside he felt a strange cold. Like strange hands compressed his heart and did not release. That dream and that stranger were in his mind. Tall enterran which did not want to show Mushra his face. Who could it be? Maybe it's simple imagination? No. It all was as in reality. And that darkness... Mushra was assured that he saw that earlier. But where?

-Yes I was the one of the strongest enterrans in ours town. -spoke Saago proudly. -If you don't believe me ask Mushra, right?

Marine enterran looked at his fire friend which was deeply in his thoughts.

-Mushra! -called the young man. -Did you hear me? Mushra!

-Huh? What? -asked boy lifting head and looking at friend with interest.

-You're not with us. -said Saago injuredly. -Anywhere but only not here. Stop to think and tell to us that happened to you.

-What are you talking about? -asked teenager surprisely. -I'm here. With you.

-Only your body, not your mind. -answered that.

-I'm all right! -shouted fire enterran with anger. -And it's not your business that I have not answered for the first time!

-Mushra! -told reproachfully Yakumo. -How roughly. It's completely not similar to you.

-What? And you Yakumo? How many times I owe to tell you? I! Am! All! Right! It's over!

He risen on feet and flied away. His friends looked at his back with excitement.

-It's strange. -said Kutal turning a head to young woman. -It's absolutely not similar to him.

-Mushra is nervous? -said marine enterran having crossed hands on chest. -Sounds like joke.

-Maybe he tired. -assumed Yakumo lifting her eyes to friends. -We already spend a long time in travelling. Can we take a small break?

-Yes! -shouted kittens jumping up. Saago rolled his eyes thinking about his friend.

Mushra sat on branch of high tree ashore where he has found old ruins of the human building. He did not know that this is and decided to wait friends. Especially Yakumo who could to explain him all of this. The guy felt qualty for his roughness. _"Why I've shouted at them? I should apologise. Eventually they are not guilty that I had a such bad dreams." _thought boy and continued to wait. The teenager did not know that inside he started to change. His mind became older. His soul was traped in cold. Somewhere there within him one of the greatest enterrans of Enterra's history started to wake up. It was only the beginning. The beginning of the ending.

**Well hope you like! ^^ R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2 Day of resurrection

**Hi there! At last I uploaded my next chapter of this story))))) Hope you'll like it... Sorry for being so long but I was very busy. Remember please, Mushrambo in this fic is a bad guy! So don't wait something kind from him... If it's good, enjoy! ^^ Well this some information for help:**

_"Thoughts"_

_**'Mushrambo to Mushra' **_(inside of him)

Speak

**I don't own Shinzo or characters...So sad...**

Сhapter 2

Day of resurrection.

_"What is to be done?" _thought one of three soldiers which standing on the brink of a high hill and looking downwards in a valley in search of their enemy. It were Mushra Saago and Kutal but in their Hyper forms. Recently all was so well and now they had to count each their step. After all if they wish to rescue Yakumo they must hasten. Water in which was droped the girl being transformed into stone was acid. Every second stone cover thaws also risk for the girl increases. But before releasing her they should defeate one strong enterran. When soldiers attacked him causing to fight the opponent simply disappeared escaping in wood. He preferred to play at hide-and-seek with them instead of to battle with warriors. Fighters couldn't help as to follow him though they understood that it was a trap. Now friends searched for the enemy trying to lose in sight nothing.

-Any ideas where is he hid? -asked brawny tall lion gazing at sides.

-No. -answered young elegant elf with blue hair and small horns. -I did not see him. And you Mushra?

Tall warrior in red armour similar to a legendary phoenix turned back and looked at friend in eyes.

-I feel he is here. -answered enterran feeling as the chill run on his spine. Expectation demented. Enterrans looking around have made some steps towards destroyed buildings which were hardly hidden behind greens. From the grey stones which have turned black from time smelt as a dust and rotten earth. The disgusting smell caused a headache at warriors. Mushra having heard a strange sound similar to hissing turned back.

-Watch out! -shouted he while over them the big fiery sphere flown by. Enterrans evaded from attack and risen in a fighting pose preparing for fight.

-How cheerful! -said enemy leaving from of building wall opposite. -Fight with losers it's pleasure.

He spitefully smiled. It was high and very thin enterran similar to snake. His yellow hair generally also were snakes. Vile vipers which hissed and coiled. Strange green bottomless eyes looked at soldiers with smile and a shred of scorn. It was anybody other as the prince of reptiles Gyasa. He hated humans with all his soul and heart. However having met last of them he decided to have fun. Therefore he didn't kill Yakumo at once. He would like to make her to suffer. Her friends-traitors should pay for their sins.

-You want to fight? -asked Mushra with anger. -We will fight.

Saago behind his back took the weapon in hands.

-How ghastly. -said a reptile with toxic smile. -Do not forget if you'll not kill me your girl-friend will die.

-Shut your mouth! -shouted knight and run towards the opponent with the lifted spear. Lizard having admitted him to himself closer jumped up turning aside from blow. The soldier jumped for him. The prince disappeared on one second prior to attack and appeared behind the back of the opponent having grasped a spear edge between his palms. Mushra got to trap and could not get out. Marine enterran hastened to him to help. He thrown an edge in the enemy having got to that in hand. Lizard having screamed released enterran and landed on a hill. Then Kutal having clenched hand in fist struck into the ground. A shock wave having passed between houses struck in a reptile having cast away him in a wall.

-Thanks, Saago. -thanked knight when they with friend have landed.

-Are you allright? -asked lion joining to them.

-Yes. -answered marine enterran and turned his head aside. -He's there?

Explosion lifting stones thundered. Snake left the rising dust from the earth rapaciously smiling. On his body grazes and cuts were visible.

-Not bad. -praised he looking at warriors. -But it's not enough.

-Do not think that it's all. -warned phoenix narrowing his eyes. -We will fight until then while you will disappear,viper.

-We'll see. -hemmed Gyasa licking blood from his fingers.

-What a strange felling. -said stranger with short blonde hair taking a beautifull scarlet rose in his arms. -Looks like I'll soon meet my dear old friend.

Lord Ryuma lifted his head spitefully and sonorously laughing. The prompt emergence of one of the strongest enterrans on Enterra was the reason of the similar pleasure. Horror of the humankind was his name, right? The young man anticipated the big pleasure from their meeting. He did not see him already more than 500 years. Interestingly friend still as rebellious as earlier or imprisonment made him more appeasable? Enterran in dark blue clothes approached to fountain with strange clear water. He given a hand and touched a cold surface. Water under his fingers started to get denser and darken showing to the master combat of warriors against Gyasa.

- So... We'll how you're strong Mushra. -laughed Ryuma biting a petal of marvellous flower. -Or... Mushrambo.

Panting Mushra lifted head to look at the opponent after strong attack. Reptile surprised him and struck in back. Marine enterran nearby sat in a lap and kept for the right side. On his hand blood was seemed. The young man got this wound when tried to creep to enemy. Kutal lying behind his back coughed with blood. After strong blow by knee of the opponent something inside of him was damaged. All three wished to rise, to try, to attack but their chances were small. The knight in red felt as his body cried from pain. As blood burns down a skin under an armour. Inside of him all was compressed. How could his opponent be so strong? How they can resist?

-Well have grown quiet chain enterrans. It's not so easy to protect this human girl. -laughed lizard having crossed hands on chest and looking at them with spiteful sparkling eyes. -To tell the truth I waited something unreal.

-It only have begun Gyasa. -told lion rising on shivering legs. -Soon it will be the end.

-Yes it's true. For you. -answered the prince rapaciously having smiled.

-We'll see. -supported elf staying by side. He still kept for side but assured looked at enemy. Mushra risen and frowningly looked at the opponent restraining not to attack. The young man knew that each second was on the account. His thoughts were concentrated on the purpose but something being somewhere in the heart of his consciousness prepared for this own attack confusing the soldier a little.

-Let's go snake! -shouted enterran having clenched a fist. -Attack I'm ready!

-It's just seem to You! -answered lizard. Lion begun to roar and rushed to him with fist which was lifted for punch. A lizard easy evaded and passed enterran by himself. Saago having run for friend in the move pulled out his edges and having threatened thrown it in the enemy. A boomerang having whistled cut a sleeve of snake which was jumping aside. Kutal without losing time punched in the ground having caused earthquake. Under it a wall on which Gyasa has landed fallen leaving a snake without his legs. Enterran having screamed jumped upwards in the air. There for him was waited Mushra. Knight disappearing in sun beams struck to the opponent a blow by spear having cut a hole in dark blue body stockings from shoulder to hip. The prince coughing with blood landed and turned back. Warrior fallen behind him. Then lizard having typed speeds run up to him and seized him by neck.

-Silly games. -hissed snake in ear of warrior. -You'll never defeate me.

-Dream on. -whispered warrior and having struck pangolin in his torso by elbow jumped aside. Enterran a little swayed catching at his stomach. Having heard strange noise he lifted head. To him wildly growling and shouting lion with brought fist ran. Having swung from all force warrior struck the pangolin in face having cast away as it's possible further. The wall of one of houses begun to tremble from strong beat. Gyasa being hammered into stone coughing loured at opponents. Green eyes sparkled with furiousness and anger.

-It was fun. -told he being discharged from the wall and making steps forward on shivering legs. -I overestimated you, boys.

-What? -surprised Mushra looking at the enemy. -What are you talking about?

-After all you hardly stay. -told marine enterran keeping for wounded side.

-You did not understand. -grinned opponent trying to stay. -Well I'll show you.

He stooped and cried. But not from pain but from pleasure which was clear only to him. Three enterrans observed of him having expanded eyes. Skin of the opponent became grey colour and let out strange light. Opposite sounds similar to gurgle and crash have walked on a backbone of reptile. The film which covering him beginnings to be broken off breaking up to small pieces. From under it as from under a peel the pangolin got out. Only on his body there was no wound. All scratches and cuts have disappeared. Soldiers being frightened sighed having understood that was that. Each of them recollected as found something similar only some minutes ago. Grey skin. It belonged to him!

-Well were frightened yes? -asked snake dumping a skin on the earth and kneading hands and neck. -All time when I dump my skin I receive new force and invulnerability. And you helped me with it. Well you liked my surprise?

-What are? -whispered Kutal having taken a step back.

-Unexpectedly? -laughed lizard. -You thought I'm so simple? No, I have many surprises. And I will slowly open it to you.

-You will not surprise me with couple of tricks! -shouted knight in red having lifted his spear. -No matter how many tricks you have I'll never give up. I'll rescue Yakumo! No matter what!

-Even if you will die? -opponent hardly laughed with new force having thrown back his head. -Idiot! Who will give his own life for human flesh? Only the gibbering idiot!

Mushra compressed spear in hand. His patience slowly came to an end. It was necessary to finish with this vile creature. Feelings of the enterran have mixed up. Excitement with anger, hatred with alarm. Yakumo all time appeared in his head. Sense of guilt for that he has not rescued her when she called him to help weighed on his soul. The young man knew that girl lets her hope to him and waits for moment of freedom.

-Stop to talk! -shouted knight terribly looking at enemy.-Or you have a long tongue?

-The main thing that you have not a long tongue. -warned snake smiling.-Attack. Allow to me to have fun.

Three enterrans shouting run to him being full of determination once and for all finish with this. Having seen this reptile rapaciously smiled. Snakes on his head hissing united having created one healthy viper. It having flashed eyes widely opened mouth and shot in heroes with gold beam which was full of poison. Enterrans having met such power tried to resist under storming wind but forces did not suffice. Lightnings penetrating bodies of soldiers rejected them back carrying away together with them all that occurred in the path. Before eyes of heroes there was a bright flash and they have fainted feeling only pain and infinite time of tortures. All around sunk in the light.

Kittens sitting inside of the robot similar to dragon with the snow-white reservation nervously playing with fingers. Hacuba some minutes tried to neutralise acid water of lake in which was droped Yakumo. The last operaition of the rescue nearly has not turned into accident. Kids very much worried for the girl. After all stone too could be broken.

-It's impossible to make it faster? -asked Estee nervously shaking a doll in hands and looking at the robot with steadfast eyes.

-Unfortunately it's the best what I can do. -answered that having sighed and having hung a head. His laser beams directed in water influenced acid some minutes already but only small hole on a surface was like the result. Concentration of his beam obviously did not suffice for neutralisation of such quantity of acid.

-And how we can save her? -asked Sen turning head to elder brother. -How not damage the stone armour?

-I don't know. -answered kitten having lowered his head. -The best that we have-it's Hacuba's plan.

-If we did not hesitate and have thought up it earlier Yakumo already would be saved. -said kitty not in forces to wait.

-I worry what's with us uncle. -unexpectedly told Ray turning head aside. -For a long time already he is not present.

-That viper is too strong. -corrected little brother. -They have problems with him.

Suddenly whence from a thicket in heavens the huge dome of energy risen. Gold light lighted up all around having forced children to scream and seized for each other. The terrible roar walked by the ground shaking all around. Even water in lake formed waves having poured over coast. For light the shock wave followed. The terrible howling wind struck in the robot and children having forced them to pass any distance to some rock. With roar car ran into stone and having stood waited when all will cease.

-What was that? -asked girl lowering hands from head.

-Attack. -answered elder brother rubbing his head.

-Very strong. -told Hacuba getting out from the hole. -We should back and continue. I almoust did that.

-Wait! -shouted Sen jumping up. -If it was an attack so that then with our friends?

Kittens screamed catching their faces. They there and then put to themselves that could occur.

-Faster they need our help! -shouted Ray jumping outside from the robot. He was going to run in wood. His sister and brother followed him.

-Stop! Don't go there! -shouted Hacuba trying to stop children. But with his engine something happens also speed was minimum. Kittens shouting run in the wood conducted by alarm for the uncle and friends. Three kids shouting disappeared behind bushes disappearing in a thicket of the dark forest which was full with danger. Hacuba could do nothing to help them.

On place of unknown explosion the huge deep funnel was formed. A cloud of caustic poisonous gas rose from the earth. At the bottom of huge hole lay soldiers-enterrans defenders of the last human. All their force was disappeared. Explosion deafened friends and taken away all energy that only was in they weakened bodies. Saago having coughed risen over the earth and looked at friends.

-Mushra, Kutal how are you? -asked he with broken voice. The knight in red armour turned head to him not in forces even to rise. In his eyes there was a gaze, dinned in the ears. Words of marine enterran seemed to be such far.

-I can not move... -answered the young man trying to lift head. The lion lying in steam of steps from him loured at both soldiers. His eyes were muddy. Body was beaten by small shiver. -We can not win... -told enterran cleaning his throat from dust. -If he once again will strike like that all it will be over. For second the young man in fed felt that he loses hope. He imagined that will happen if they'll lose. Snake having finished with them will be accepted for Yakumo and kittens. Girl has not even one chance to survive. Also what to speak about kids. They after all are such helpless. Having imagined that horror soldier waved his head trying to banish dark thoughts and to collect the strength. After all he promised to her...

_**'Whiners'**_

The young man-phoenix suddenly heard and expanded eyes from surprise. It was hallucination?

-Did you say something, Saago? -asked Mushra hoping to receive the answer.

-No. I was silent. -answered that trying to sit down directly and to be kept. For an instant his body was pierced with pain and something similar to mute call was carried by in his head. As if someone's force spoke to him that he should do. Whose will supervised over his life.

-Kutal? -asked enterran having risen and looking at friend. That negatively shaken head feeling strange pain in chest. As though his heart tried to listen attentively to someone's rhythm. Strange and terribly.

_**'One's weaker than another'**_

Again it was carried by in Mushra's head in this time more loudly. Now the young man outright was frightened and looked at sides in search of a sound source. Something in this voice was very familiar. _"But how...?"_

_**'Don't be nervous' **_

Ordered this cold dark voice with small irritation notes.

-Who's there? -asked the young man jumping up on place. His body was pierced with pain and he fallen keeping for ill side.

-Mushra, what's with you? -asked Saago touching friend for his shoulder. Lion in the other hand tried to glance in eyes of the enterran that to be assured that friend is allright. Face of the soldier was pale and he panted. In his head something hooted and this voice...

-I just heard something strange... -mumbled knight looking straight at the earth. Heart as crazy beated againts his chest. His body was attacked by shiver.

-There you where ailing enterrans! -the vile opposite voice similar to hissing of snake was heard. Enterrans have turned back and lifted heads looking at the enemy. On a hill near to hole stood Gyasa with vile grin on his face. His green eyes stuck into friends with hunger and rage. The desire to break off opponents almost completely enslaved him. The prince crossed hands on heaps as kind of the winner.

-Gyasa! -said knight in red struggling with asthma. His friends strained preparing for fight. Weakness had still an effect. The shiver on the former struck a bargain. Breath was not equal and was replaced by rattle. However in the heart of consciousness nhat strange call still sounded. Someone's strong hands compressed heart and pulled behind itself. Another's feelings called and ordered. Dark and deep voice imposed them its will. Mushra unexpectedly felt an easy breeze concerned his skin. Whisper in the heart of his consciousness became louder. It seemed in eyes darkened. Easy attracting darkness. Something in all volume that now occurred with him was familiar to warrior. The dream that recently tormenting him was recollected. That stranger in black cape. And that voice...

**_'Calm down, enterran. Do not be confused.' _**

It was carried by in Mushra's mind. Having heard this knight begun to panic. "_What was that?"_

-Well, kids, ready to games? -asked lizard smiling. He jumped off on the ground and slowly rocking in the move came nearer to heroes. Having seen confident Mushra's sight reptile stopped. The soldier looked at him with fire in eyes. Gyasa caught something very familiar in this sight. As if he met him before. _"What's a nonsense?"_ thought snake having taken a step back from unexpectedness. _"I know this sight... But where I could see that?" _

-Are you ready? -told Saago rising on not strong legs. -Games are over.

-You're annoying me. -growled lion staying by side. He clenched hands in fists so strongly that veins have appeared on his skin. Voices of both of them sounde with strange echo. Deep and dark. Hearts of soldiers were filled with anger and desire to kill snake. Mushra risen on feet and having become straight looked at the opponent from under his forehead. Just on one second his blue eyes sparkled with strange purple-red colour. The sight which was full with hatred directed in a reptile. Gyasa for the first time in his life felt as his blood frozen in veins. Strange. After all this pity Hyper Enterran deprived of any forces was his enemy. But... Something terrible was hiding in this boy. Something dark, malicious and out for blood.

-Hurry up, Sen! -said Ray making the way through bushes. He turned back to help his younger brother stretching a pad. That sighing tried to climb through small crack between thickets. Someone's short shout was distributed behind. Both kittens have turned back and seen their little sister. The girl shouted trying to be released from lianas in which has got traped. She helplessly waved hands calling brothers to help.

-Estee, you're so clumsy! -said elder brother running up to her and sufficing for hand.-Please be carefull!

Kid pulled her for hand hoping to release. Kitty cried stronger continuing to resist to obstinate plants.

-Accuratly! Ray, you'll tear off my hand! -cried she catching at the boy. Kitten in dark blue jacket run up to them and having made the way for back of his sister pushed her with all forces. Girl having released dropped out from loop of lianas and they have head over heels swept downwards from a small hill. The cat's heap sighing and coughing fallen to soft grass.

-Ouch! -cried girl rubbing her back. Brothers sat near her stroking their foreheads. And it was not the first time. Since they have left Hacuba their travel taken a similar form. Kids overcame balks which was inconceivable for their age. And all for the sake to help their uncle and his friends. Small but courageous kittens were ready to all for the sake of enterrans. Children perfectly knew that go there where there this terrible snake but that they could do. After that attack friends probably very much weak and kids worried about them.

-Where we'll go? -asked girl looking at twins.

-I think this way. -said one of them specifying in the right.

-But I think there. -answered another specifying in the left.

-AAAA! We'll never find them like this! -shouted kitty rubbing her head in anger. -Well try this!

She extended forward her small cam. Having understood her brothers made the same. In the similar way they solved all their ideas. As soon as they waved hands for throw as new explosion hardly more poorly than previous distributed. The ground trembled also children shouting fallen having hit each other.

-What was that? -asked child having risen from the ground and looking forward. Over trees rose the equal column of grey smoke and dust.

-It's a sign! -cried having been delighted Ray. -There our friends!

Kittens having cried jumped up and with all forces run towards to destroyed buildings there were their uncle and his friends. They did not know that they make the bigest mistake. Now these children should meet the most severe of all enterrans which were existing in the world.

Dust by silent cloud landed on the ground. The prince having extended his hand forward waiting stood opposite to grey stain of smoke. His charge should destroy opponents. After that attack their cards should not remain. These three returned themselves forces too quickly. As if something connected them and now warriors operated as one. Each of them felt himself as a part of something supernatural. Gyasa should break somehow that link between them differently knows that waits for him. This trinity irritated him. To tell the truth it's scare him. How was suprised snake then on the place of explosion he seen opponents without wounds or scratchs. Ahead of marine enterran and lion there was a phoenix in red armour. On his face reptile noticed familiar grin. Predatory and malicious.

-How? -shouted he without understanding as they managed to survive.

-Pity yes? -asked Mushra with strange voice completely not similar to his own. Whether having heard this Saago shuddered and dared to glance at friend in face. As he slightly touched soldier for his shoulder as there and then taken away hand. Armour of his friend flared as fire. Mushra's body temperature risen on some degrees having made his skin as live fire. Kutal having made some steps forward swallowed. Round knight the strange dark aura was shown. It was illusive and transparent but became stronger.

-Mushra... -sighed lion without daring to touch enterran. Having heard his name young man shuddered as if woken up from dream. Having felt heat as from flame he seized himself for shoulders trying to appease force raging inside of him. He did not have the air even to sigh.

**_'Do not stop, Mushra! Continue. Let me out ... You know what you can't fight with me.' _**

-Who... are... you... -croaked phoenix having hung up his head in exhaustion. The temperature didn't fall down. Force pressed on his skin as if one thousand needles. For the first time in his life enterran felt himself such strong. And such patient. Something inside of him broke outside grasping mind, will and soul. Black fire which have nothing similar to his own flame burnt out all his nature. As if prepared body of the young man for something important. Voice confused all thoughts destroying images of the human girl which was all hope of the phoenix. Light was slowly replaced by darkness. "_What are you want, demon?" _

-Mushra! -shouted familiar voice of marine enterran having forced warrior to return from his thoughts. The young man lifted head hearing strange whistle. To him on the full speed having lifted a sword over his head ran Gyasa. Reptile spitefully shouted aspiring to put a mortal blow. Phoenix tried to jump aside but his feet did not obey. His body was paralysed still not awaked from the power shock. The prince with grin came nearer. Dump was distributed and fabric crash was heard. Enterran being frightened expanded eyes having seen ahead himself Saago. Young man with blue hair closed friend by himself and accepted attack. Blood rushed from his chest and enterran fallen on his back. Directly in hands of the knight.

-Saago! -cried Mushra keeping friend and looking straight in his eyes wish not to trust that he see. Lion roaring jumped out from of Mushra's back attacking lizard. Warrior clenched hand in fist and with all forces struck opponent in chest. Bones crackled but enemy continued to stand.

-It's all? -hissed the prince and pushed the contender in chest having rejected in some distance. Enterran braked by feet and run forward without wishing to concede. Shown his claws warrior roared attacking. Lizard turned aside trying to escape from fine edges. Fighter continued to come taking away the opponent from friends. He wished to win time for marine enterran. Phoenix having understood it knelt keeping bleeding friend in his hand. Saago turned pale and coughed. His consciousness refused also an instant of transformation into card approached. He did it purposely. Having obeyed to strange voice in his head warrior substituted himself under blow. His En-Card was necessary to defeat their opponent. His friend can defeat this snake only having received force of marine enterran. Therefore enterran decided to give it.

-Saago, don't give up. -asked phoenix looking at his friend. -All will be fine.

-I know. -answered that sighing. -He told me.

-Who? What? -asked phoenix without understanding.

-I should give my card to you. -answered elf trying not to pay attention to pain which tormenting his body. -Only with that you'll can to defeat Gyasa.

-Who said this to you? -shouted knight having stirred up enterran. Maybe voice which sounding in his head overtaken his friends.

-It's no matter. -said enterran feeling that card inside of him starts to be released from his flash. -The main thing to win. Kutal's card should be at you too.

-For what? -asked young man in red in panic seeing as body of his friend started shining and disappearing.

-To revive power... -whispered warrior and not in forces to suffer hung up head. Last shiver walked on his skin and enterran disappeared in white light and sparkles. In hands of the phoenix was only dead card. It with silent rustle fallen into palm of warrior. Face of guy in helmet with mute request faced him. The young man widely opened his eyes looked at the image trying to understand sense of words which said his friend. To revive power? Which power? Voice inside of him laughed with irony. Laughter similar to muffled asthma forced enterran to shudder.

**_'Good boy. Unlike you ' _**

Heard Mushra and jumped up on place.

-Who the hell are you? -cried he looking at sides. Suddenly in front shout was distributed. Then followed powerful blow in the ground. Enterran keeping card in hands run to sounds hoping that lion is allright. Kutal must not die. Even if card of friend will help with fight phoenix did not trust that voice which sounding in his head. He was afraid of this dark demon. He had his own reasons which young man did not know. News about someone's revival only excited knight stronger. What meant Saago and why he surrendered? Having run out on a hill warrior seen before himself a terrible picture. His friend lay on the ground and panted. Over him there was snake. He spitefully grinned and rested his sword against chest of fighter. That hardly opened eyes and having seen the contender tried to rise but there and then was beated in face by foot.

-Kutal! Hyper flame! -shouted young man having exposed a hand forward. Fire appeared from his palm struck reptile in chest and cast him away. Sword scratched armour of lion. Prince of reptiles with roar disappeared in thickets having brought down some trees with his back. Warrior having sighed sat up having seized for neck. He coughed trying to clean his gorge from dust and soil. Having heard steps enterran turned back to understand who go to him. For his pleasure it was Mushra. Pale and panting. Having noticed card in hands of friend Kutal hung up head having realised that he will be following. If marine surrendered to voice it means lion must do the same. Eventually Mushra knows that he does. The young man will never use power of his friends in harm. If only enterran knew that these cards were necessary not to Mushra but to other person which had his own plans he probably will never given his force.

-Mushra, I must... -whispered warrior rising on shivering feet.

-Do not think about it! -shouted Mushra having seized friend by hand and having forced to look at himself. -I no need this card!

-Saago did that for purpose. -said lion with soft voice. -Our souls, Mushra, necessary to you to defeat this evil creature.

-No! I no need! -shouted knight in red having seized enterran by shoulders. -Do not listen that voice Kutal! It is trap. I do not know about what Saago thought but you must not do this.

From thickets in the right hand kittens have run out catching for each other. They were frightened of shout of some dragon in the jungle and have run with all forces forward without assorting road. How their were surprised when they've seen a tall lion and knight in a red armour in several foots from themselves. Having been delighted of this meeting children joyfully shouting run to friends downwards. However in the other hand with terrible shout appeared Gyasa. Having widly opened his mouth he rushed with all speed to soldiers wishing to string both of them on swords. Having seen it kittens loudly cried drawing attention of heroes.

-Uncle Kutal! Mushra!

Enterrans have turned back had time to jump aside having passed snake by themself. Then lion noticed small kids.

-Estee, Ray, Sen! -shouted he with widely opened eyes. -Go away! Now!

His heart beated againts his chest like crazy. Fear and excitement started to confuse his mind preventing to concentrate on battel. Mushra having noticed that friend tarried hastened to him to help. Lizard hissing as cobra jumped up to him having threatened for strong blow. The edge whistled at the phoenix over the ear. In edge of eye he noticed shine of blade which has been aimed directly in back of warrior. For second Mushra's heart has stopped, blood frozen in veins. Voice inside of his head disappeared and all around became silent.

-Goodbye, legendary warrior! -cried snake waving a sword for solving attack. He at last realised that caused his fear. Power which was hidden in this pity enterran. It belonged to the strongest enterran on Enterra. To whom that many years ago nardly killed Gyasa. To whom that prince dreamt to revenge.

-Not so fast! -growled lion running up to them. He snatched on lizard having knocked knight down. Having hit in the ground Mushra felt as darkness which was pressing all this time his mind broken through the last barrier on way and started to grasp all his body and soul. Light which he tried to keep lost. Dark deep voice became stronger. Heartbeat practically disappeared as hellfire started to burn out all inside of him. The last that warrior could seen before himself there was the blue sky. Tne last time before his mind flashed image of Yakumo. Her eyes were full with tears. Lips moved wispering his name but he did not hear her voice. This image of angel in the one moment was absorbed by darkness and someone's dark silhouette appeared on its place. Two burning purple-red points stared straight in face of the young man and the last that he heard there was a spiteful laughter. There then come silence. Kutal used too many forces fallen to the ground together with the opponent having pressed down snake to cold soil. Having arranged one paw with sharp claws on throat of reptile warrior having risen brought hand for facer. Lizard scaredly flashed eyes. Clinging for the last hope he groped by fingers of the right hand handle of his sword. Lion roaring lowering hand in prompt blow. Prince seized blade and stuck it into body of the opponent. He was faster than hands with claws. Paw stopped over his face slightly having scratched pale skin. Reptile dared to sigh and grin with relief.

-Almost pussy-cat. -smiled he having turned sword in wound of the opponent. Warrior hushfully screamed. Blood rushed from his mouth. Reptile having rested feet against stomach of enemy pushed Kutal away from himself. Enterran choking fallen on the ground not in forces to move from pain which spread on his body. In eyes there were white stains, hand grew cold. Is this the end?

-Uncle Kutal! -cried small kitty. Hardly lion managed to turn head towards reaching shouts. To him ran his nephews. Estee with tears in eyes ran ahead of all. Brothers after panting.

-Uncle! -cried girl falling on blood-stained chest of warrior and embracing his armour. -Uncle! Please no!

Boys having run up fallen to the ground and seized his hands. They did not wish to believe that lion is dieing. Kutal looked at them with pity and grief in eyes. He did not want that they cried because of him. Enterran was afraid to leave them alone. While Gyasa is alive kids always will be in danger. The only person who could take care of them was Mushra. Warrior prayed that friend could rescue them. Feeling that forces there was very little he in the last time looked at small kittens.

-Estee, Ray, Sen... -called warrior with weakness. Three pairs of red wet eyes looked at him with fear.

-Obey to Mushra. -said he having smiled weakly and having thrown his head back.

-Uncle! -cried kitty seeing as body of lion started to shine and disappear in bright sparks. Children with widly opening eyes looked at that as card with image of a kind smiling cat fallen to the ground at their feet. Kitty stretched the shivering hand forward to take it as behind vile hissing was heard. All three kittens as one turned back and lifted heads. Over them there was snake with contented face. The blood-thirsty smile bent his thin dry lips.

-There you are. -told he lifting sword over his head. -Now I will destroy this card.

-I will not give it to you! -cried Estee trying to cover card with herself. Brothers closed her by hands protecting from the enemy. That laughed. Suddenly card at hand of girl begun to move and departed somewhere aside. Kitty screamed looking to it following. Prince discontentedly hissed.

-What are? -asked snake lifting eyes from the ground and numb without movement. Few steps away from him having hung head there was a knight-phoenix with stretched hand. His slender fingers compressed both of cards.

-Mushra... -whispered girl rising. Brothers behind her back held each other for hands being afraid.

-How? -hissed lizard having stared at the opponent as if for the first time in life saw him. From body of warrior dark energy proceeded. It surrounded with waves his body like aura. It seemed like enterran flares. Unnatural heat lifted his hair as though an easy breeze. The young man opened eyes having lifted head looked at the enemy. Eyes again became purple-red. Wild and malicious. This sight as if burnt flame crossed Gyasa through forcing to recollect that day. Lizard in this sight learnt his old contender which must be dead. _"Cannot be!"_ spoke he to himself trying to appease unexpected shiver._ "It does not happen! It cannot be!" _Kittens standing close to him did not dare to take a step towards friend. He frightened them even more than this snake. Warrior looked now like demon released from the Hell. Terrible and thirst for blood. Children grown dumb and couldn't help as to begin to cry silently.

-Now, Gyasa, we'll finish that comedy. -said the young man with another deep voice having forced children and snake to shudder. The sky darkened becoming terrible and ruthless. It hammered in lightnings which responded by thunder on call of each other. The ground begun to tremble as if was afraid of that occurs. Cold and howling as animal wind started to sweep away all that met. Around of enterran there was alive howling flame. He shouting from joyful agony thrown cards and it being turned round disappeared in blue inserts of his armour on chest. Mushra with pleasure thrown his head back. Energy gathered round him in the scarlet shone sphere. The Air around frozen.

-What's this? -asked snake trying to outvoice storming wind. Kittens lay on the earth and nestled to each other with all forces. In flaring sphere three different cards joined in the one strong and powerful. Prince with horror observed as sphere started to grow starting up poisonous beams of violet colour. The shock wave going from explosion tumbled him down on the ground. The brightest flash of red light lighted up a battle-field. Lizard covering his head with hands cried understanding that he doesn't hear his own shout in wild howl of fire. When all abated enemy made bold to lift head from the ground and look forward. That he seen caused cardiac arrest at him. Few steps away from him and children which still lying on the ground there was a tall youth with long violet hair collected in ponytail which waving in heat of flame which surrounding him. On pale beautiful face there were shadows because of long forelock. His red armour on his chest reflected shine of fire. The fabric of full sleeves of black uniform was been covered by red stains because of flame light. Hands in black leather gloves have been clenched in fists. Enterran smiled with predatory malicious smile and opened his toxic purple-red eyes without lifting head. His eye in shadows burnt as two bright points. Sight hungry and blood-thirsty been directed straight in the lizard. His appearance was full of confidence and contempt to the contender. Warrior looked very majestic and scary. As demon from the Hell. Looking at him snake felt as his heart stopped. _"I was right." _thought he to himself trying to appease panic. _"It's he. In person. The Dark King of Enterra." _

-Mushrambo... -whispered Gyasa having found weak rough breath. Having heard his name which was said with such fear warrior grinned and blinked representing that he will do with this rabble. _"I am free. It's time to return my lost throne." _thoughthe having smiled to himself. _"My great gain will be begin with your death, Gyasa." _

Small kitty at last lifted her soiled face from the ground. Brothers lying nearby did the same. All three having seen the samurai became numb and sighed. They heard how named reptile this warrior. Is he their friend? Mushra?

-Mushrambo...-whispered Estee with fear looking at the enterran with lilac cape which was developing on wind.

**Woooh! Well hope you like. As you can see I changed something in transformaition... Please R&R! I'll be very glad! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3 I'm you, Mushra

**Hellow! It's chapter 3! Hope you'll like this. I'll write more and more and never mind who read this... I like this fic so I'll never deleat this! Anyway still have some hope on reviewes... Help:**

-Normal speack

_"Thoughts"_

**_'Speack inside'_**

**Well, enjoy!**

**Chapter 3 **

**I am you, Mushra... **

_"I surronded by dark and cold. Strange. Some minutes ago I was tormented with heat and pain. But now I'm so sleepy that I don't want to wake up. To wake up? I'm sleep? The last that I remember it was the sky. Blue and warm. And then? Darkness surrounded me and I saw nothing anymore. That I heard there and then was someone's laughter. Strange and scary laughter. I was frightened? I surrendered? I can't remember. And maybe I don't wish to know? Where am I? What should I do? And maybe it's useless to ask if I'm here the only one?" _

Thoughts in his head awaked Mushra from dream in which he was driven by that unfamiliar voice. The place where he was traped was his own consciousness. The far corner, the depth. That part of mind which opened only in bad dreams. The captive who pined here was released and locked his guard under lock. Mushrambo who was considered as dead in some centuries was free and full of strength now. He already regained his consciousness from dream of eternity and started to undermine mind of small enterran sending nightmares to the young man. He appeared in dreams, tried to speak with Mushra in reality. His plan's worked. Boy surrendered having gave his body in order of winner. Now when dark enterran became a master Mushra was not necessary to him and Mushrambo kindly conceded his cage in silence, cold and darkness to him. Now small enterran could not take control in his hand and he'll never come back. Enterra, the Dark King is back!

The ground begun to tremble when the shock wave of unknown capacity walked on it. Snake shouting fallen from unprecedented height having hit in soil with terrible roar. Explosion which was caused by opponent thrown him upwards and reptile was tumbled down under force of his own weight. Now he lay on stomach on the ground and silently groaned not in forces to move. _"He became stronger than earlier." _thought the prince panting. _"I can't defeat him if only Mushra will not interfere." _Behind his back he heard confident steps and laughter full of arrogance. Lizard having collected forces turned head towards sounds having expanded his eyes with fear. Over him on the brink of hole stood Mushrambo. Evil predatory smile bent his lips. Purple-red eyes which were full of hatred and anger were been directed at Gyasa. Warrior slightly laughed when he seen his enemy who tries to turn over on back and to rise.

-Vain sufferings, viper. -said the young man with deep voice similar to thunder. -Did you think that it will be so simply to get off? No. I am not satisfied yet.

Eyes of snake have trembled. Kittens who was hiding in bushes all this time timidly looked out from their refuge. This new enterran with violet hair frightened them. His voice caused shiver and his sight forced to grow dumb. Children had only one word in head. Warrior. This fighter was not similar to those three who gave their lives for his revival. He was too strong. Estee looking at him started to cry. But there and then calmed down recollecting that one of cards inside of the fighter was card of her favourite uncle. He'll never make them cry, right?

-I didn't finish yet too. -hissed lizard rising with great difficulty on weakened legs. -I'm not interesting who you are. I'll not lose.

Snake understood that his life in danger. He should fight with all his power if he want to stay a live. Samurai laughed having covered eyes with hand. His laughter was so malicious that chill run on Gyasa's spine.

-You're really think that you can defeat me? -asked the young man wiping tears. -Yeah. All was changed. Enterra isn't like before if such weaklings like you dare to open mouth.

-I'll never lose to someone like you! -roared lizard with anger. -Don't be so assured that you'll overcome me!

Warrior grinned and crossed hands on chest waiting. The prince cried and jumped in the air over head of contender. In hands he had two swords. Swinging it he promptly rushed down to put a mortal blow. The young man only smiled and disappeared. Gyasa landed and looked round. The opponent wasn't anywhere. Suddenly behind his back he heared someone's breath. The prince turned around and stretched his sword. Enterran easily evaded from blade and took one step towards the enemy. Having grinned he struck lizard in face with fist. Gyasa thought that this blow broken his jaw. Having flown away snake fallen to the ground having hit his back. Hardly having risen he coughing looked at the opponent. Mushrambo was yawning and covering mouth with hand.

-Boooooooring. -said the young man looking at snake with indifferent look. -Make it faster. I have many bussiness.

The prince risen deciding what to do. Gyasa probably was stronger than enterrans-defenders, but he couldn't be stronger than the Dark King. Their forces were too different. The only one chance for snake was to remove the last skin. Probably then they would be the same. But that chance he should to take somehow. If the young man will finish off him earlier than he'll do it then all will be over. Trying to hide excitement snake risen in fighting pose. He run to the opponent swinging his fists. Mushrambo blocked each blow with hands. Then he seized the enemy by hand and having developed to himself with back bent a palm of the opponent back.

-After all I was kind to you, Gyasa. -said he wrapping palm. -I can stop to do this.

The samurai pulled hand sharply having forced lizard to scream painfully. The sound of the muscles which stretched under skin was heard. The young man without releasing his enemy with other hand seized him by "hair" and drawn head to himself closer.

-Release the human girl and I'll stop this. -asked he with smile upon his face.

-Never. You'll never rescue her, traitor. -hissed lizard having misunderstood the requirement. Enterran pulled his hand more strongly. The hand crackled and broken. Reptile begun to squeal from pain. Mushrambo released him and thrown in the stone wall of one of destroyed houses. With deaf crash snake hit and coughing slowly slipped down keeping for broken hand.

-You did not understand me. -said the samurai approaching him. His eyes burnt with fire. He restrained for not to break off the opponent on pieces. How this pity enterran dared to think that the Dark King wishes to rescue human? The worst enemy. Especially Yakumo. This little girl killed him 500 years ago. She destroyed his life and now he was been connected with those three fools that sworn to her to save her. Mushrambo was irritated with only one thought of that the last human brat is alive. But now when he returned Yakumo at last learns how awful his revenge. How strongly he thirsts for her death. Reptile risen holding the broken hand and looked around. _"The Forest! I'll hide there!" _solved he and run to trees with full confidence that the opponent will run trace. Warrior with violet hair was stood waiting when the enemy will run off on the big distance. To start to pursue him now means to receive too easy mark. And now the most of all the Dark King wished to have fun. _"Run, run. From me you'll not hide." _thought he going towards the jungle where the prince of reptiles hidden.

Ray left bushes pressing pads to chest. He worried for the samurai. Maybe Mushrambo is not so similar to his friends but he was to them the most direct relation. And if to wound this enterran Mushra Saago and Kutal will suffer too. Besides it was interesting to boy to observe of fight. How scarecrows was this samurai, but he is so cool!

-Ray, where are you going? -asked kitty scaredly sufficing her brother for hand.

-I want to see that. -answered boy having turned head to her. -I'm interesting. Mushrambo is so strong. I wish to be assured that he'll win.

-Don't go. -asked Sen leaving their haven. -You'll disturb only. And that if he'll become angry?

-All will be fine. -winked kitten. -You after all wish to look too. Am I right?

Having kept silent on seconds kitty shaken her head. The boy in blue jacket sighed.

-Then go. Nothing will happen. And maybe we'll can to help with something. -smiled older brother and having developed run in dark. The little sister and younger twin folowing him. Trinity of small kittens laughing disappeared behind green bushes of ferns.

-Faced me Gyasa if you're not the prince of cowards. -spoke Mushrambo going between trees and looking towards. -Face me, viper.

However nobody answered. Only crunch of branches and foliage rustle let know that the opponent nearby. Without paying attention to small signs the samurai confident gait continued to make his way deep into the forest. Hearing strange sounds reaching from outside he smiled having closed eyes and continuing to go. The young man felt that lizard somewhere nearby. _"Hidden and waits. Like the real coward."_ thought enterran having stopped and looking round. Branches of trees few steps away from him shuddered. Reptile was there. Without waiting attacks enterran extended the left hand forward and shot with violet charge. The lilac sphere struck in trees turning them into ashes. Explosion thrown snake on the middle of glade. Warrior observing of the opponent slowly approached closer. Coughing Gyasa risen from the ground and looked up. Over him hanging there was the Dark King. Bottomless eyes as if burning with fire stared in the scared face of lizard. Purple-red eyes all times were in shade from a long violet forelock and sight of the samurai was ruthless and reserved. A blood-thirsty sight.

-Lesson 1. -said warrior with deep voice which freezing blood. -Gyasa, never creep to me. It enrages me.

He seized snake by hair and lifted him over the ground keeping on an outstretched arm. Lizard plaintively hissed having closed eyes. The pain tormented his body. The skin ached from burns because of explosion. Wounds on face burnt from sweat. Vipers on his head helplessly opened mouths trying to be released from grasp of the enemy. The prince didn't know what to undertake. The opponent is stronger. _"Attack! Attack!" _shouted his mind. Instinct of self-preservation compelled lizard to dare attack.

-You made a mistake the Dark King! -cried he having ordered to snakes on his head to shoot. Vipers all together turned heads to the opponent and having opened graze shot. Flash blinded Gyasa but hand that held his hair released him. Having released snake jumped aside accepting fighting position. Enterran looked at that place where there was his opponent but nobody was seen there. _"Disappeared?" _thought lizard approaching.

-Where are cards? -asked he aloud looking in a hole which formed from explosion. There was nothing.

-But how? -asked the prince having sat down and digging up the soil.

-Lesson 2. -heard lizard. -Don't be so trustful.

Reptile turned back and seen the contender who was sitting on stone opposite. The young man sat having thrown foot on foot and yawning. The impudent sight pursued snake while he rose. Violet-haired enterran grinned crossing hands on chest.

-So long. -told warrior rising and laughing. The confidence in his own forces overflowed him. Lizard shuddered.

-That to have fun somehow I'll give a chance to you. -said the young man smiling. -I'll not attack you. I'll not even protect and you attack and do all that you want. If you'll can defeat me you'll stay alive. Understood?

-You scoff yes? -shouted Gyasa not understanding the opponent.

-I'm seriously. -said warrior having made serious face. -Three enterrans were pity weaklings and you had fun. Now it's my turn to have fun.

-How did you find out? -screamed reptile with wide eyes.

-I saw all, Gyasa. -smiled the samurai looking at snake with cheerful hunting sight. -You no need to know everything. I've come here for battle instead of stir.

Lizard narrowed eyes preparing to attack. He didn't understand clearly how the Dark King can be connected with those three. Till this moment snake considered that that happened was a strange misunderstanding. Accident. But all that time while reptile battled with Mushra Saago Kuta, Mushrambo was watching him. _"How could it be?" Reincarnation? No! It's that Dark King whom I had knew 500 years ago. But how? He after all must be dead. He was destroyed by humans. Mushra has some relation to him. But what? Why they're connected?" _Similar thoughts did not give Gyasa the rest. Trying to concentrate on fight the prince banished ideas from head having decided to understand this unusual case after. Now he should survive. Having clenched a health hand in fist snake cried rushing to the samurai. Warrior only hemmed and passed enterran by himself. That having developed started to put a train of blows combining hand and foot blows. The young man smiling departed turning aside from each blow. Suddenly his back felt a thick dense bark. With lateral sight enterran noticed the big hige tree. Reptile seeing that he tired out his enemy in a trap cried with fury and threatened for powerful blow. The fist was directed in Mushrambo's face. Samurai smiled and knelt passing pale hand over himself. The fist whistled over head and got stuck in a tree.

-What the? -screamed Gyasa trying to release his hand.

-Stuck, snake. -laughed violet-haired enterran and rising punched lizard in face with all power. Having cried hushfully snake with roar fallen to the ground in few steps away from the warrior. The young man having grinned taken a step to him and gauging. Inside of him something was wrong. Like someone woke up. Something really hot cut a cold inside. _"The boy awaked?"_ thought the Dark King having touched his armour over his heart. Strange heat was formed in chest.

**_'What happened? Where am I?'_**

-Has come to the senses? -asked Mushrambo looking at the ground. He knew that Mushra will wake up. But not so fast.

**_'Huh? Who are you? Where are you?'_**

The guy jumped up looking around. Round him was dark and cold. The strange fog soared neary his feet. Grey and lilic shades surrounded Mushra. The light wasn't anywhere but however boy could see all. Strange world appeared before him. He was so alone here. Cold steams curled too close. Enterran waved with hand to disperse it and to look at the floor. But floor wasn't here! Only a bottomless dark precipice underfoot. However he did not fall. The guy screamed and lifted head. The sky was not here too. Instead of it was darkness. Walls or borders ara not present. One dark space.

**_'WHERE AM I?' _**

-Inside. -answered the samurai and closed his eyes trying to come into contact with noisy enterran.

**_'Inside? What means inside? Inside of what?'_**

-Inside of me. -said warrior having seen the boy in his head. -To tell the truth inside of you.

**_'WHAT? What are bullshit? And who are you? Your voice is familiar to me.' _**

-Try to remember that you did in the last time. -begun the young man having crossed hands on chest.

**_'We battled with Gyasa. And then... Kutal helped to me and pushed away. I've hit on the ground... And I remember nothing after that... No! Laughter!' _**

-It was me. -smiled the Dark King watching reaction of the enterran. -It was hard to force your body to move but I did it. After I've taken cards of your friends and with its help I've revived. Already in my body.

**_'What? What does it mean? I do not understand you! What are nonsenses? Wait. It was your voice!' _**

-Take a pie from the shelf. -grinned the samurai having shaken head. -By the way, Mushra, I kept my word. I've taken away that thing that belongs to me.

**_'Your Word? What belongs to you? You are that stranger from my dream! You've killed Yakumo!'_**

-You have a talant. -praised Mushrambo with smirk. -Good boy.

**_'If it was you then... That voice which was sounded in my head... You were inside of me!' _**

-That's right. -clicked fingers warrior. -You where now. In the heart of your consciousness. In the most dark and distant corner of your mind.

**_'Let me out now!' _**

-I can't. -grinned enterran negatively having shaken head. -And I don't want to do this. I've just came back and I wish to return to myself all that were taken away from me. And you will be sit there. I'm assured after 500 years you'll like it.

**_'I said let me out! Yakumo! I must rescue her! From you!' _**

-Yeah, Yakumo. -smiled Mushrambo rubbing his chin. -Do not worry. I'll kill her quickly for you. She will not suffer so long. You will look and you'll make sure by yourself.

**_'No! You'll not touch her! I'll find a way to stop you! I...'_**

- What can you do? -said the samurai with serious face. -Be silent. I said all to you that you didn't irritate me with your ignorance. And now you'll shout? And do not ask your friends to help to you. They will not hear you. They are dead.

**_'I will do all that you disappeared!'_**

Mushra began roar having clenched fists and looking upward. If he only could get out of a captivity of his own mind. He would return all back. And this enterran would have chance to appear only in his nightmares. Let's stranger torments him but not hurt Yakumo and her friends. This monster should be locked under the lock.

-Ray! -called Estee trying to catch up her brother. -Wait! Not so fast! We have not time to follow you!

The kitten in green jacket stopped and having turned back looked back. His sister and brother ran to him trying to get over through a slippery lianas lying underfoot.

-Sorry. I'm silly. -laughed he rubbing his nape and smiling. His relatives having come nearer to him.

-You're always like this. -muttered the girl panting. -Mushrambo probably already have won.

-We're late. -spoke Sen trying to recover his breath. Suddenly they've felt how ground begun to tremble and lifted heads. Near to them behind trees gold light sparkled. Flash hardly having appeared disappeared in the air.

-It must be that snake. -told older kitten having pressed a cam to chest. -I'll make him cry.

Suddenly another explosion thundered there was the first. But this time flash was violet. Similar to sphere it flashed and fallen concealing on a wind.

-It should be Mushrambo! -said younger twin joyfully having jumped up for pleasure.

-We'll go faster! -shouted kitty having cried and run out forward and having slipped on liana fallen back. Brothers laughed helping to her to rise.

-Estee be accuratly. -advised Ray trying to suppress her laugh. -We'll go there.

-He-he ok. -smiled the girl and taking twins under hands run forward. Brothers laughing followed her. Kids going to see violet-haired samurai again. Their hero.

-We'll see. -answered the young man on the last Mushra's words and paid attention to snake risen on feet and spitefully hissing. Gyasa kept for the jaw trying to put it in place. Last blow hardly was not torn off his head. Reptile regained consciousness just then when the Dark King talked with enterran locked inside of him. How he could understand Mushra has no pleasure of his role. Lizard decided to take advantage of this conflict. _"I have a chance." _thought a reptile having smiled.

-What's up the Dark King? -asked snake with smirk. -Have problems?

**_'The Dark King?' _**

-Shut up. -amswered the young man in black clothes to both of them. -You grown bolder Gyasa. It's your error.

-I don't think so. -smiled lizard holding the broken hand and looking at the opponent under his forehead. -Mushra, after all he is disgusting to you?

**_'You don't know how.'_**

-I said shut up! -told the samurai with rage and hatred.

-What's up, Mushrambo? -asked the prince of reptiles with evil smile. -You do not like when all goes not as you want?

**_'Mushrambo? This is your name?' _**

-You can keep silent? -asked warrior becoming in fighting position. -You don't understand a simple thing. I'm like you wish to finish off this snake. He irritates me. And you disturb to me with your infinite questions.

-I do not think that this pighead will agree with you. -laughed lizard. In his hand a gold light begun to shine and silver edge appeared from the emptiness. Gyasa's palm with pleasure compressed a cold handle of blade. Green eyes were narrowed having fixed eyes on chest of the opponent. With pleasure reptile will finish off the old enemy.

_"Choose, Mushra."_ said warrior to himself but enterran heard him. _"You will disturb to me or you will concede and then I'll kill this pity coward? Choose." _

**_'I do not have a choice. I don't trust you but I don't trust him stronger. Attack. But our conversation is not ended.'_**

_"Wise choice." _praised the samurai and for some time calmed down. In his head there was no voice of importunate enterran. But sooner or later he will have an effect again. Therefore Mushrambo should be ready to similar misunderstanding. He was a little confused with those that boy could get into his mind and cause sensation of pain. After all he should be sealed in the heart of his own consciousness. But it does not happen. In the next time the Dark King should attack him stronger that enterran not regained consciousness. But now the main thing was to think of how to finish off a reptile. The young man lost many time with this viper.

-Attack. -told he looking at the opponent. The prince having bent pressed his sword to chest and run to the enemy with spiteful shouts. The blade sparkled with poisonous light.

-Take a poisonous steel! -begun to roar lizard throwing hand forward in mortal blow. Mushrambo smiled and having taken a step exposed fist forward having struck in the back side of palm of snake. Edge flied by his face nearly without having touched his skin. Gyasa's fingers numb from pain and let out his sword. The samurai picked up blade and having made some steps to the opponent stuck sword into back of his enemy. Lizard begun to squeal from pain seeing as edge of his own blade was seemed from his stomach.

-You lost, Gyasa. -said he having smiled and sharply pulled sword up having cut body of snake half on half. Gyasa cried and was tumbled down on the ground behind of the young man. Just one second and explosion thundered. **BOOM!** All that was there a grey cloud of dust and heap of the ground. The Dark King turned back having grinned. His purple-red eyes being in shade from a forelock lighted up with violent fire. _"Now turn of the little girl." _thought he throwing curve sword which there and then turned into ashes. _"She'll pay to me for all that she did with me. I'll kill her, I swear. The last human brat will leave Enterra very soon."_

-Now I must back to the acid lake and get her. And then I'll do with her all that I'll want.

**_'You will not!'_**

Small enterran started collecting his strength.

-You... -told Mushrambo having smiled with blood-thirsty smile. -Are you assured?

**_'Don't hurt her, moron!'_**

-I'll do that I'll want. -answered the samurai closing eyes and smiling.

**_'Never! I'll not allow to you! I'll stop you!'_**

-How are you planing to do it? -asked worrior accepting a challenge of small enterran.

**_'No matter how I'll do it. I'll stop you.'_**

Mushra calling all his forces and all fire of his soul. Enterran collected all his energy for the one strong blow. Fire of the phoenix stormed in his soul wishing to be released. Excitement and fear called more and more energy. It seemed like his skin will not sustain. Even his fingers pricked from a stock of power. Mushrambo felt something wrong and prepared himself for blow. Having concentrated Mushra collected all energy and having cried with fury attacked mind of the samurai. Warrior did not expect similar power from the enterran. All barriers which he built trying to be protected failed in a flash having allowed energy to overtake him. The Dark King shouting from pain fallen to knees having pressed hands to chest. His heart beat with inconceivable speed. Inside all was burnt as though the Hell flared. His own flame wasn't a such malicious as the fire which tormented him now. Breath intercepted and voice almost was gone having fallen to whisper. His body was beated by shiver and pain. Who could think that Mushra will be stronger than he.

-What are you doing, small brat? -asked Mushrambo trying to defeat asthma and pain.

**_'The same as you. I take back that thing that belongs to me!' _**

Trying to calm down flame inside of him Mushrambo closed eyes and having thrown back head cried the last time. His shout thundered in the sky as a thunder. Kittens going through bushes heard this shout and run out on a glade. Having seen the samurai which was sitting in lap and clasped hands they cried and run to him.

-Mushrambo! -screamed little girl raning ahead of brothers and pulled a hand to the hero. The tall youth sitting in a lap on the ground and panting lowered hands having released himself from his own grasp. He deeply sighed from simplification. Inside of him all calmed down. Storming fire wasn't there any more. Energy calmed down and disappeared. A pleasant cool breeze lifted his hair having cooled hot skin. Warrior lifted his head having rejected a long violet forelock back and opened eyes. It was not purple-red as earlier. It became blue. Like Mushra'd eyes. Having seen the sky samurai blinked trying to understand that happened. Shades disappeared from his face. Young man looked perplexed. Warrior heard shouts of kittens and turned back to look at them.

-Kittens? What are you doing here? -asked he rising on legs. -It's dangerous for you.

Having run up to him children stopped and with astonishment looked at the samurai. His voice was soft instead of deep and freezing blood. A voice similar to Mushra's voice.

-We were worried about you. -answered Ray having been delighted.

-You won! -cried Sen having jumped up for pleasure.

-Mushrambo, you are so cool! -told Estee with pensive voice with all eyes looking at the young man. _"Mushrambo?" _thought enterran having stared at his hands in black gloves. _"What are...? I thought I turned into myself."_

**_'Yeah-yeah...'_**

It was that familiar malicious voice.

-Mushrambo? -whispered the samurai looking at the sky.

**_'You took my body under your control! Now you locked in me!'_**

-What? I don't want to be you! -screamed enterran in confusion. Kittens looked at him with excitement and alarm.  
-Mushrambo you are ok? -asked Estee having raised one eyebrow. Her brothers having opened mouths looked at the warrior without understanding that he speaks.

**_'You have no choice, Mushra. I'm you. A part of you, but now you're part of me.' _**

The Dark King appeared in consciousness of small enterran who could speak with him personally.

-I'm not you! And I don't want to be like this!

**_'I don't want to be you too, Mushra. I'm the strongest enterran on Enterra and now I must divide my own body with you. It's disgusting.' _**

-I know nothing about you and I don't like it. -affected Mushra having frowned eyebrows. -Where are you from?

-Hey! Are you hearing us? To whom are you talking? -asked Sen looking around but without seeing anybody. Sister looked at the samurai having pressed hand to chest.

**_'Well... When you've absorbed cards of your friends you let me free. En-cards of Saago and Kutal were keys from my dungeon. It was opened and I was released. But then you turned obstinate and decided to return all back. And it's your fault that we're now in a very silly situation. Cards still on theit own places and because of it you stuck into my body. So if you don't want that all this will end badly we should to become friends, partner.'_**

-Wait! What did you mean? -shouted enterran, but in his head was silent. Nobody answered. _"Disappeared." _thought Mushra having brushed his hand through his new violet hair. The young man having sighed hung head and stared at his feet. _"What should I do? I don't wish to be like this forever. I should think up how to back into myself." _

**_'Dream on.' _**

-Are you still here? -surprised Mushra having heard it.

**_'Where can I go? We have one body for both of us.' _**

-Ehhh...-sighed enterran having closed his eyes. -I will go mad because of all of this.

He recollected that he's not the one and looked down meeting amazed looks. Kittens were been shocked. Widely opened eyes stared at warrior showing excitement. Kitty looked at the fighter having raised an eyebrow like he was gone mad.

-Mushrambo, are you all right? -asked she with alarm. -You just talked with...

-I'm allright. -answered enterran trying to look as the real Mushrambo. Cool and strong. He did not wish to disturb children. They no need to know that violet-haired young man actually is Mushra. Actually nobody should know that.

-Are you assured? -asked younger kitten looking at warrior suspiciously. The samurai said nothing turned away and gone back to the lake. Kittens run behind him trying not to lag. They were not absolutely convinced that everything is all right. Something happens with their new friend. He became silent and... modest. Enterran did not smile and thoughtfully went forward from time to time glancing at children that to be convinced that they follow him. Having looked at kittens the young man turned his head back waving his long hair. Gloomy thoughts were spined in his head. So much new fallen down on his shoulders. The fact of that someone was inside of him already deduced Mushra from the balance. And this new body. The guy definitively ceased to be himself. What will tell Yakumo when she will see him? Instead of small boy with purple hair she'll meet the tall youth completely not similar to Mushra. _"What should I do?"_ thought he having looked down with grief. _"Maybe Yakumo will prompt to me? If she will not to be frightened." _He passed by trees and heard joyful laughter. Kittens discussing about fight followed him and laughed. Smiles on their faces were such sincere that for second the young man became numb. _"Saago? Kutal? Are you hearing me?" _asked the samurai addressing to cards inside and hoping to receive the answer. But nobody answered. _"He was right. They are dead." _

**_'D__id you doubt in this?'_**

-I do not ask you. -whispered enterran closing eyes and deeply sighing.

**_'Do not be so rude with me. Itry to be friendly with you. We are the one.'_**

-You're not my friend. -answered Mushra making the way through bushes. -You wish to kill Yakumo and to use me. I don't trust you.

**_'This is your business. All that I wish to be alive.'_**

-I can't still understand this situation. -told enterran shaken head and listening steps of kittens. -Why this happened? Why you've been locked in my consciousness? And why you've not disappeared when I took the control?

**_'It's hard to explain. Actually I don't understand it too.'_**

-What? -screamed the young man but there and then become silent remembering that kittens go nearby. _"You fooled my head. Can I become myself or not?" _

**_'I do not know.'_**

Mushrambo made a helpless gesture.

**_'Are you want this?'_**

_"Ofcause! I don't want that Yakumo saw me like this."_

**_'Ha! Your precious human will be shocked a little. You not afraid that she can in love with me from the first sight?' _**

The Dark King smirked.

_"Shut up!"_

**Like all time R&R! ^^**


End file.
